Caramel sanglant
by Solenn-la
Summary: OS concours bloody valentine contest. Alec L'aime. Alec veut et va LA servir. Mais pour cela, il a besoin de caramel.


Et voilà mon OS après une course contre la montre ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! Enjoy ^^

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Caramel sanglant_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Solenn-la_

**suspects**: Alec et Esmée (comment ça j'aime les couples atypiques ?)_  
_**responsabilité** _: Alec et Esmée appartiennent à Stephenie, je ne fais que les emprunter pour faire mumuse en cette st Valentin.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**XXX**

Quelque part sur la Terre, un 14 février, dans une époque indéterminée

Une légère brise se levait, saluant ainsi les premiers rayons du soleil, glissant sur la terre durcie par le froid et sur son visage, jouant avec ses cheveux châtains. Une brise fraîche, vivifiante, symbole de vie, symbole du temps. De l'écoulement du temps, des temps : éternel et éphémère. Il marchait d'un pas souple et assuré. Un pas tranquille comme cette brise, le sourire taquin comme cette brise, le regard déterminé comme cette brise qui cherche à circuler. Il longe le chemin de la ville pour se diriger vers une petite colline à l'est. Une petite colline offrant une singulière vue sur la vallée loin en contrebas. De ce poste d'observation, cette vallée prenait une forme d'amphore reconnaissable entre toutes. En la contemplant, il s'aperçut qu'ELLE semblait être passée par là. L'absence de bruits, de mouvements, les murmures du vent… Et le soleil renforçait cette impression, ce rouge, ce délicieux rouge. Une de SES possibles marques. Oui, tout l'indiquait. Il sourit comme tout homme heureux de ressentir la présence de son amante.

Un doux, léger, très discret enivrement commençait à se former en lui. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Et une plantation d'aubergines. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Et un chaton qui s'éveille. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Et bien d'autres pas. Il entrait dans la ville. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Et une affiche mettant à prix la tête d'un schizophrène. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Malgré le jour encore naissant, les rues commençaient à se remplir. Animaux, hommes, biens et même un montreur de soi-disants pokémons, un charlatan comme tant d'autres, sortaient. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Cette sera couleur d'encre. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Une laisse de chien toute usée dépassait d'une poubelle. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Un crieur de scoop annonce le vol d'un boulet de canon au musée d'armes maritimes. Un deux trois. Un deux trois pas. Des cheveux. Des boucles. Du caramel. Un deux trois. Un deux trois secondes. Une peau pâle comme la sienne. Un deux trois. Un deux trois battements de cils. Une personne mince. Un deux trois. Une deux trois personnes autour d'elle. Une petite taille et un visage en forme de cœur. Un deux trois. Un deux trois battements de cœur. Des yeux dorés. Un deux trois. Un deux trois petits tours et puis s'en vont.

L'air froid charriait les effluves pestilentiels des égouts. Des égouts qui officieusement servaient également de fosse commune et/ou de crématorium. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il adorait cette odeur. SON odeur. Il continuait sa marche. Lentement. Attentivement. Il continuait son repérage. Il l'avait déjà commencé. Et il avait commencé à trouver peu après l'aube. Du caramel rouge. Du sang caramel. Du fondant fluide. De la fluidité pour fondre. Fondre. Se fondre. Se fondre en ELLE. L'amour est addiction. L'addiction est danger. Danger pour soi. Danger pour les autres. Les autres. Les autres qui ne LA comprenaient pas. Qui le plus souvent LA craignaient. Qui n'avaient de cesse de LA repousser. Qui LA combattaient. Qui ne LA connaissaient pas. Mais qui finissaient tous par LA voir. Accidentellement ou non. De gré ou de force. Par leur faute ou celle d'autrui. Jeunes ou vieux. Hommes ou femmes. Tous. M ais sans LA comprendre, sans LA connaître. Il existait bien quelques exceptions qui parvenaient à L'entrevoir. À saisir une de SES multiples facettes. Mais jamais ELLE entière. Il devait être le seul. Le seul parmi SON existence. SA très longue existence. ELLE était là au début, ELLE sera là à la fin. Malicieuse. Et quelle malice ! Quelle ingéniosité dont ELLE pouvait faire preuve. Oppressante parfois. Et quelle maîtrise ! Toujours bien dosée par rapport à la situation. Redoutable. Invincible même ! Personne ne lui échappait. Talentueuse. Pas une de SES créations n'étaient identiques. Tant de talent ! Tant de génie ! Il ne pouvait que L'aimer. Et LA servir bien qu'il ne LUI arrivait pas à la cheville. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour. LA comprenait de mieux en mieux. À présent qu'il possédait les bases, il poussait dans les détails. Infimes mais essentiels. À ses débuts, alors qu'il venait tout juste de faire SA connaissance, il lui semblait tomber dans une spirale aux rythmes tantôt psychédéliques tantôt lents. Pour autant ELLE n'était pas lunatique.

Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers la droite. Il avait trouvé. Dans la rangée de bâtiments bordant la rue, il avait trouvé. Une maison assez pareille aux autres dans ce quartier pauvre où posséder ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette était déjà un bien grand luxe. Là où les autorités n'osaient pas venir. Là où on se battait pour sa survie. Là où l'anarchie n'avait pas sa place. Là où existaient des règles et un code. Les dix premières étaient apprises dès le plus jeune âge. Tu ne voleras point un de tes compagnons d'infortune car il est l'un des tiens. Tu respecteras et aidera les tiens, en particulier les plus faibles. Tu respecteras ceux à qui tu prends. Tu ne renieras point tes origines. Tu vivras comme un homme et ne perdras point ton humanité. Tu ne désespéreras point. Tu garderas ta fierté sans être orgueilleux. Tu seras fort. Tu ne te complairas point dans le malheur. Tu sauras que la loi du plus fort n'existe pas. Se battre pour vivre. Se battre mais pas dans la jungle. Se battre avec dignité.

Il avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé une maison abandonnée. Identique à ses voisines sans être habitée. Identique d'apparence. Seulement d'apparence. Il commença à neiger. Les petits flocons qui tombaient formaient un sol immaculé. _"L'empreinte sanglante d'un pied nu, la suivre au long d'une rue, la rattraper avant qu'eux ne le fassent..." _ Il rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Il vivait. Il vivait et il L'aimait. Il L'aimait et il aimait vivre. Réel prodige que l'amour. Des cris joyeux fusèrent. Des cris d'enfants. Des boules de neige entamèrent leur danse dans le ciel, les bonhommes de neige et les anges commencèrent à prendre vie, les descentes folles à s'organiser. Il était heureux. Heureux de vivre, de sa vie. Orphelin, sa seule famille résidait en sa jumelle Jane. Mais Jane était morte. Elle était morte il y avait cinq ans. Elle était morte et il avait pu LA rencontrer. Grâce à sa mort. C'était elle qui les avaient présentés en quelque sorte. Bien sûr il en avait souffert. Bien sûr il avait cru que la douleur finirait par le détruire. L'amour l'avait sauvé. En voulant LA découvrir il avait surmonté cette épreuve. ELLE l'avait aidé. Maintenant il était sans attaches, libre. Il avait dix-huit ans et il aimait vivre. Il avait dix-huit ans et il L'aimait. Il L'aimait ELLE et surtout pas une autre. Mémorisant l'endroit, il décida de trouver de quoi se sustenter. Il passa par tous les différents quartiers de la ville où la pauvreté côtoyait la richesse, le fanatisme était voisin de la mesure, tout cohabitait sans s'anéantir mutuellement. Finalement il rentra dans une auberge réputée pour sa cuisine de pommes de terre. Il s'installa à une table, seul jusqu'à l'instant où une serveuse d'attitude vulgaire nommée Heidi tenta de lui faire du charme avec ce qu'on avait dû appeler un éventail en des temps bien lointains. Il mangea sa purée, fit croire à Heidi qu'elle était irrésistible et partit sans payer. Ensuite il fit l'acquisition de provisions pour le reste de la journée et le lendemain. Il retourna vers la maison abandonnée. La neige avait arrêté de tomber et le verglas commençait à faire son apparition. Il déposa son sac de toile dans l'entrée sans visiter la maison.

Il lui manquait du caramel. Il flânait dans les rues quand il la vit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés. Une robe ample à manches longues qui lui descendait mi mollets. Une robe beige à col rond, bordée d'arabesques noires sur le corsage, les boutes des manches et de la robe. Mais cela il ne le verrait que plus tard car elle portait une pèlerine marron foncé, capuche mise sur le visage et bottes de la même couleur. Elle aussi avait dix-huit ans. Mais elle, elle le voyait pour la première fois de la journée. De taille moyenne, une peau aussi pâle que la sienne, ni mince ni gros, une chevelure châtain coiffée par le vent, des yeux rouges et des lèvres légèrement pleines, elle le trouvait séduisant. Il portait des bottes noires, un pantalon bleu nuit, une chemise émeraude et une écharpe grise. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

Cependant elle eut un mouvement de recul, son estomac se serra, et elle fit volte-face pour s'éloigner. Après tout il excellait. Il était passé maître dans cet Art. L'Art des peurs. Il existait deux sortes de peur. La peur immédiate, incompréhensible, qui vous prend brusquement aux tripes et où votre cerveau vous hurle de vous enfuir sans sommation : la peur instinctive. Et la peur qui vous plonge dans un abîme de désespoir, celle où votre cerveau comprend qu'il est en dehors de la course, que votre adversaire est bien trop fort pour lui et que vous êtes totalement pris au piège : la peur intellectuelle. Parmi ces deux sortes de peurs, il en existait deux autres : la peur paralysante et celle qui, au contraire, vous booste à l'adrénaline pour vous faire accomplir des choses impossibles. Il maîtrisait toutes ces peurs à la perfection chez lui et chez les autres.

Pour le moment, il avait fait naître la peur instinctive adrénaline chez elle. Et elle voulut s'enfuir. Elle le voulut mais elle glissa sur le verglas. Deux bras la rattrapèrent, elle sentait leur chaude étreinte autour de sa taille.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, lui souffla sa voix dans son oreille.

Cette voix… Du velours, sensuelle et terrifiante.

Il la remit sur pied en se débrouillant pour rabattre la capuche de sa tête.

- Mmerci, articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, cela me semble plus sûr, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il la prit par le bras, galanterie incarnée. Peu à peu elle comprit qu'il ne l'emmenait pas chez elle. Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Peur paralysante. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison abandonnée. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Elle s'exécuta et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il passa ses mains devant elle et défit les lacets qui retenaient sa pèlerine sans toucher sa peau. Il l'accrocha au porte-manteau. _D'apparence. D'apparence seulement._ L'intérieur de la maison était luxueux. Un vestibule, une cuisine, un salon, un bureau, des sanitaires et une chambre. Toutes ces pièces étaient insonorisées. Il la conduisit au salon où trônait une imposante cheminée contenant un grand feu. La table était mise avec nappe blanche, service en argent, chandelier avec bougies allumées, et roses rouges. Il tira sa chaise et la repoussa quand elle se fut assise. Galanterie.

- Pardonne-moi je manque à toute la bienséance élémentaire, je ne me suis même pas présenté, déclara-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa.

- Je m'appelle Alec Volturi, continua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle était terrorisée. Toujours la peur paralysante. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était totalement statufiée. Le regard rivé sur le sus-mentionné Alec, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant, elle était prise au piège. Cependant Alec, après avoir relevé la tête, la contemplait en attendant sa réaction. Il vit sa peur et s'en délecta. La peur est une de SES marques. Il maîtrisait son Art. S'il savait comment faire naître la peur il savait également comment l'installer durablement, la faire grandir.

- Et aurais-je le plaisir d'entendre le tien ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alec lâcha sa main, se releva totalement, alla vers le centre de la table tout près du chandelier, trop près. Cette action, pourtant anodine, provoquèrent un pic de peur qui lui provoqua des sueurs froides et une accélération de son rythme respiratoire. La main d'Alec se dirigea vers le centre de la table, là où se tenait le chandelier. Il prit la cruche d'eau, revint à côté de son invitée, lui servit un verre puis lui tendit, sans un mot, sourire charmant et regard intense. Un bras tremblant prit le verre, le porta à des lèvres. Puis une gorge nouée avala l'eau. Une main tremblante posa le verre puis une bouche frémissante tenta une nouvelle fois de lui répondre. Rien. Elle se racla la gorge. Son silence l'inquiétait. Sa patience l'inquiétait. Une voix faible lui répondit :

- Esmée. Esmée Cullen.

- Quel beau prénom, la complimenta-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce. Sa peur grandit. Elle entendait ses pas mais n'osait se retourner. Elle ne voyait pas. Peur de l'inconnu. Et comme celle-ci rendait le temps long ! Les minutes semblaient des heures. Des bruits. Des bruits de cuisine. Que faisait-il ? Boum ! boum ! boum ! Que faisait-il ? Que fais… Il rentra dans le salon. Il tenait un plat fumant avec couvercle et deux cuillères pour le service. Esmée n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Manger était un acte tellement… tellement banal. Et pourtant tellement inattendu. Elle en avait presque sursauté. Alec posa avec naturel le plat sur la table, ouvrit le couvercle, prit l'assiette d'Esmée, la tint en l'air avant de lui demander :

- Que préfères-tu ? Cuisse, aile ou blanc ?

Banal et inattendu.

- N'importe, parvint-elle à murmurer.

Usant de tact, il lui servit un bout de chaque avec de la sauce et du gratin d'aubergines avant de lui rendre son assiette. Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle observa la décoration des murs et eut un hoquet choqué, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvaient des menottes et un fouet tachés de sang. Alec tourna la tête dans la direction qu'observait Esmée. Cela lui donnait des idées. IL retint un sourire sadique et proposa simplement :

- Veux-tu changer de place ?

Elle hocha la tête, se leva légèrement vacillante sur ses jambes et s'assit à la place d'Alec, qui se chargea d'échanger les couverts. Une fois assis, et après les formules d'usage, ils entamèrent leur repas. Esmée, les entrailles retournées par la terreur, toucha à peine à son assiette. Le repas se déroula en silence excepté les questions de pure politesse d'Alec auxquelles Esmée répondait du bout des lèvres. La peur grandissait, coulant dans ses veines, s'insinuant dans ses os jusqu'à la moelle. Peur intellectuelle. Elle comprenait peu à peu qu'Alec déjouerait toutes ses tentatives de fuite.

Le feu, les bougies, le luxe, la pauvreté, la sérénité, la galanterie, la sollicitude, la peur, l'homme, la femme, le même âge, des vies différentes, ELLE et lui, Esmée et son ami Carlisle, le poulet, l'eau, les aubergines, la peur, la solitude, l'instinct de survie, l'aveuglement, le syndrome de Stockholm, la peur. _Les_ peurs. Toutes les peurs. L'amour, la crainte, la réflexion, le chaos, les peurs. Encore les peurs. Tourbillon infernal des peurs. Le sang qui bat furieusement, la raideur du corps, la pâleur, le frémissement, les peurs.

L'Enfer, les enfers, la peur, les peurs. L'atmosphère si particulière d'un duo si particulier pour cette raison si particulière. Pour ELLE. Rien que pour ELLE. Un deux trois nous irons là-bas. Quatre cinq six manger du poulet. Sept huit neuf dans mon enivrement. Dix onze douze elle sera rouge.

Hors du temps. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Non, pas hors du temps mais dans leur temps. Leur temps éphémère ou éternel ? Un mélange des deux. Un temps étiré à l'infini, un instant éternel dans leur mémoire, leur vie. Un temps qui ne dure pas, la chimie finit par se stopper. Elle s'essouffle. Elle s'essoufflera. Qui peut déterminer ? C'est leur temps. Eux-mêmes ne doivent pas le savoir. Elle-même ne le sait pas. Pas encore. Elle ne le saura jamais avec exactitude. Jamais c'est un beau mot. Jamais peut vouloir dire toujours. Elle ne la saura jamais mais au fond elle l'a toujours su.

Cette trois derniers paragraphes, ils sont dans le récit ou tirés par les cheveux ? Les deux sont complémentaires. Parce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre l'ambiance qui régnait sans être plongé dans ce milieu irréel. Sans se couper des habitudes, du rythme établi. Pour finalement y revenir.

Le repas terminé, le jeune homme entreprit de faire visiter la maison à Esmée. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il la visitait. Néanmoins, il n'en montra rien et agit avec aisance. Dans le bureau, l'invitée réussit à prendre discrètement un coupe-papier pour se défendre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. La dernière pièce visitée fut la chambre. La peur d'Esmée avait atteint son paroxysme. Lentement Alec lui enleva le coupe-papier et vint se placer derrière elle telle une ombre.

Il lui souffla sur l'épaule, caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle frissonna. Petit à petit, le manège de son hôte réussit à provoquer son désir. Avait-elle peur ou bien le désirait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus comment interpréter les réactions de son corps. De fil en aiguille, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme fut nue, allongée sur le lit, Alec encore habillé au-dessus d'elle. Chose qu'elle s'empressa de rectifier en le dévêtant avec lenteur, profitant de l'instant au maximum. Alors que leur langue étaient en plein ballet d'un érotisme

crescendo, leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, avides de sensations. Le désir brûlait dans leurs yeux, les flammes les consumaient. Les bouches, les langues et même les dents s'étaient mises dans la partie. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent. Et au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, Esmée était saisie de vertiges. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, Alec posa le coupe-papier ensanglanté sur la table de chevet. Il avait caressé la peau d'Esmée en y laissant d'amoureuses coupures. Enfin l'orgasme vient pour tous les deux. Esmée aurait pu crier mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Quant à Alec, il hurla son plaisir. Son double plaisir qu'il laissait l'emmener par vagues. Il L'avait vu, L'avait senti près de lui.

Extase de la chair.

Jouissance de LA MORT.

**XXX**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude hein ? Si vous avez des questions sur un point, n'importe lequel, n'hésitez pas !!! (je servirai à quoi sinon ?)**


End file.
